guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon of Warding
Weapon skins Does anyone know which specific weapon skins applying Weapon of Warding makes one's weapons appear as? Are they from a specific set, or could they be unique? -- Dashface 06:39, 20 June 2006 (CDT) From playing a Warrior accompanied by a Ritualist henchmen, I can tell you that the Axe and Hammer skins that appear when your weapon is under this spell are unique. Axes look similar to the weapon in the spell's icon: I'd describe it as vaguely Egyptian, and gray in color. Hammers become longer, and the hammer end turns into a cluster of skulls, which looks very cool. I don't have any input on the sword art right now, but I'll see what I can find out. 72.165.203.226 14:01, 26 July 2006 (CDT) I have a rit and love it. The weapon skins, as far as I know are unique, because they are really weapons summoned from the spirit realm. Also, it does not matter what weapon spell it is, it gives them the same type of weapon skin. Swords become very long with a large chunk in the middle gone, very cool though. Staves and wands are just curved with a large orb at the top. Daggers become much longer and similar to swords, just smaller. Bows, well they look like bows with a bunch of weird stuff on them, like spikes sticking out. All of them have a glow to them, and are very cool. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.211.28.238 ( ) }. :See Weapon Spell.--Vortexsam 23:28, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Buffed! OMGLIYKEBUFFFTW. 1 second casting time. Now that is crazy awesome. <>Spark 09:55, 20 January 2007 (CST) :It's a temporary change. --Rotfl Mao 10:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Guardian+Half a Healing Breeze for 10 energy. Seems about right, except for the part where it's unstrippable. --Son of Urza 10:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) Awesome ^^ — Skuld 10:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) I love this spell. I love this spell. I love this spell. It owns.--12pxWindjammer 23:44, 7 February 2007 (CST) : This skill's duration got "nerfed" per se but the change to spawning power will more than likely make up for the loss depending on the number of points in spawning power.--SavageX 21:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Even if you fully spec into restoration and spawning, at best you get the old duration (except perhaps fortuitous rounding effects at certain ranks, but I didn't check). This is a large nerf, probably aimed at use of warding on ritualist secondaries in PvP. --Fyren 22:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Question This, or feigned neutrality ftw when it comes to IW? Dark0805 11:23, 28 March 2007 (CDT) diffrence? is there any diffrence between guardian's words "...to block attacks." and this skills "...to block . " ? -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 06:44, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 07:30, 25 July 2007 (CDT) well its not an enchantment. Duuuuuh! Update WTF!? I agree that it was strong and I can see their reasoning, but seriously, it wasn't really overpowered Shai Meliamne 16:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :The description for the PvE version was also changed, but it remains the same. Only the PvP version works differently. (T/ ) 20:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::REDUCE ENERGY COST! -- 23:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::10 energy is just fine for this, always has been... 15 would be too much, 5 would be overpowered maybe, and then you'd start to see it on Warriors and Rangers too. :L (T/ ) 23:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Nerf And yet again. Altough I guess this hurts secondary rits more than primaries since primaries got a buff to spawning power. Mystzombie 12:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Might start going /mo for Guadian at 8 prot now... Entropy ( ) 06:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, all the weapon spells with scaled duration got "nerfed", but with a rit primary, they're more effective... That's what a primary profession is all about, right? Use skills from your primary efficiently, and those from your secondary a bit less because you lack that profession's primary attribute.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::This really didn't need such a horrible nerf. The buff to spawning was good enough IMO, nerfing so many weapon spells was unnecessary...-- 16:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Most lost 1-2 seconds, which is compensated by the buff. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Anet has been making skills "primary profession only" for a while now. --Macros 16:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC)